Ravnos Lore
= Ravnos Lore 1 = * Aware that the Ravnos are a specific kind of vampire * You have heard that they are in some way related to Gypsies * Aware that people do not tend to trust most Ravnos * You know that the Ravnos do not ally themselves as a whole to other kinds of Vampires * A lot of Ravnos are made from Gypsies * You know that Ravnos often travel, usually in groups * Ravnos tend to be criminals of some sort * If you shut the Ravnos out of a city, they will return in greater numbers and trash it * Beware the Ravnos' "Evil eye" = Ravnos Lore 2 = * Honor between Ravnos and freedom are highly valued * Few people tell Ravnos where they can or cannot go, lest they invoke a "Treatment" * They and the Gangrel have a bitter enmity in their past * You probably know a handful of Ravnos-related Roma words, such as: Kumpania, Gaje, Phralmulo, Kris, etc. * You have heard of a Path of Enlightenment among the Ravnos * The groups the Ravnos travel in are led by a "Baro" * You know the local Baro and suspect he may be ruled by others = Ravnos Lore 3 = * While Gypsy curses are rare, the Ravnos can alter reality; how strongly that alteration affects a person depends on their will and beliefs. * The Ravnos created in Europe tend to be from the Roma, though many of the American Ravnos are not. * Traditional Ravnos of Rom descent consider it a serious crime to feed from the Roma. * You know about the act and nature of "Treatments" and what they are used for * You know of the Right to Challenge when your honor is questioned * You understand that the Gangrel and Ravnos have a shared history. * You have heard stories of Ravnos older than the Roma, though you may not have met one * Some very old elders aren't even Romani * You know of the Kris - the Ravnos court * You know the Krisnatori who keeps watch over your Kumpaniya and more or less where they are * You have heard at least one legend of the origins of the bloodline (the Cainite version listed on p. 20 of the Ravnos Clanbook) * You are familiar with the basic ideas of the Path of Paradox, whether you follow it yourself or not. = Ravnos Lore 4 = * You probably believe in the "Kaen's Favored Son" legend, as you now have heard much more about it * You have heard of mortal Roma who call themselves by the name of Ravnos * You understand many of the reasons to avoid contact with the Roma; you know also that the Tsurara fear and hate the Ravnos Vampires * You are fully knowledgeable about the Path of Paradox, and capable of teaching it with some skill. * You are familiar with many Ravnos legends, including the "Hok-Kanu Baro", the "Seeds of Power" and families of Vampire hunters among the Roma * You have heard the other two origin tales of the Ravnos and have a view on which one is correct (depending on one's Path and background- Rom likely believe the Rom-based tale, followers of Paradox likely believe the Indian origins, others likely still believe the Cainite version) * You know of the fight between Ravnos and the First Gangrel * You know at least one other Baro and more or less where they are * You have heard rumors of chronicle-specific events and developments, but don't know much in the way of details. * There was a time very long ago when the Ravnos and some werewolves fought together to protect Roma from harm at the hands of some corrupting force. = Ravnos Lore 5 = * You may have some idea of the identity of others with as much knowledge as you. * You know of the Samadji and the true power of the Amria * You know a few of the Krisnatoria, at least by name and reputation, and what continent they travel on * You recognize the signs of the passing of a Kumpaniya and can track one * You know that Chimerstry can hurt the "Fae" * You understand that phralmulo who feed on their mortal cousins absorb their power, and know of incidents in which kindred have slaughtered their Rom kin out of bloodlust. * You know most of the Krisnatori and many of the Baros, as well as the region they are currently in * You are familiar with the general travel patterns of the major Kumpaniyi * You are familiar with every major decision of any Kris that has transpired * You know the legends of some of the artifacts of Power and possibly the region or area they might be located * You know of the actual words Kaen spoke to Ravnos (or at least the summary) * You know more or less where to find the Ravnos in any city